


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by applexofmyeye



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applexofmyeye/pseuds/applexofmyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The steam prevented her from seeing her companion in great detail, but what she could see, she liked.  A whole lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Melissa stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom clad in only a big, fluffy purple towel. She turned slightly as she heard the water from the shower shut off. The steam prevented her from seeing her companion in great detail, but what she could see, she liked. A whole lot. "I suppose you didn't leave me any hot water, hmm?" she teased. 

The door opened and out stepped Norman. He shook his head, reminding her a lot of her dog, Lincoln. He then grabbed his towel and used it to help wipe the excess water from his ears. "I tried to get you to join me. So if there's not any left, you have no one to blame but yourself, Melissa." He wrapped the towel low on his hips and moved to stand behind her. 

She smirked. "I suppose you did." Her sigh was replaced with a giggle as his lips nipped at her neck. She had to shove him away and turn to face him. "Now stop that. We can't be late on the first day, and you know it." That was precisely why she hadn't joined him in the shower. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss, however. 

He moved her two steps back, pressing her against the mirror that was mounted on the wall. He loosened her towel, letting it fall. The coolness of the glass caused her to shiver as the kiss continued. His hands rested on her hips. He broke off the kiss and smirked down at her. "Can't be late," he repeated, giving his shoulders a little shrug and stepped away from her to go into the other room to get dressed.

"Norman, you're an asshole." She shut the door behind him with a slight slam and shook her head. The man always knew how to get her hot and bothered when they had no business being hot and bothered. She contemplated her shower for another second then grabbed the door knob and stepped out into the master bedroom where he stood sans towel with a full grin on his face. "Shut up." 

He reached for her, pulling her to him and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Yes, ma'am." He kissed her throat as he turned and laid her down on the bed. 

~ - - ~

They were late by a good hour. She refused to meet anyone's eyes as she hurried into the room where everyone else seemed to be waiting on them. She grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee before she found a single chair so that Norman would be forced to seat himself away from her. "What did I miss?” 

Andrew turned his head to look between her and Norman and grinned widely. His British accent filled the air. "I fuckin' knew it. You two are getting it on. No way the pair of you are both late without a good story behind it." He waggled his eyebrows first at Norman then at Melissa, knowing she was easiest to break. "Alright, which one of you is going to spill the goods?"

Melissa's face turned even redder now as she choked on her coffee. Once she got herself straightened up, she said calmly, "I have no idea what you’re getting at, Andrew. Norman simply gave me a ride to work this morning, and he was late picking me up."

"A ride, uh huh. That's what they're calling it," Lauren's sing song voice filled the air as she joined in on the teasing. 

"I bet that was some ride!" Andrew winked at Norman. 

"Shut up!" Melissa and Norman met eyes as their voices cried out the same warning to their cast mates. 

"Yep. They're doing it," Alanna and Steven chimed in, giving a blush of their own at their use of the same words. It was always obvious when couples finished each other's sentences.


End file.
